


What a Troll Should Be

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave and John are VERY MUCH OOC, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Mind Control, Partner Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, THIS SHIT IS FUCKED UP!!!, Xenophobia, You have been warned!, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a really gross and dark Davekat fic. You have been warned.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	What a Troll Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> YOUR FINAL CHANCE TO TURN BACK IS NOW.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you’re incredibly confused right now. Before you, on your bed, is a small little collar. Like, for a dog. It was in a little gift-wrapped box with no name attached to it. You assumed it was from Dave, but now knowing it’s contents you think otherwise. Why the hell would he get you a fucking dog collar? The only way he’d get it is if it was ironically. But why give it to you in such a weird fashion?  
  
You sit down on the bed and pick the strange present up to look at it closely. Pretty simple. It’s red, and it has a little metal tag on the front. Your symbol is engraved on it. This has to be either from Dave or John. You decide to get one of them off your list. You get your phone out and text John.

“HEY MAN, DID YOU SEND ME SOMETHING?”

“uh. no? why do you ask?”

“I GOT HOME AND THERE WAS THIS PRESENT ON MY BED, THIS WAS INSIDE.”  
  


You take a picture of the collar and send it to John.

“hm! yeah no i didn’t send that. if you found it on your bed it was probably dave.”

“ALRIGHT, THANKS.”

“anytime, dude!”

You shove your phone back into your pocket. You just can’t get over the fact that it’s a DOG COLLAR. Like, if it was a choker you’d be fine with it, but that the fact that it’s for pets wigs you out. It’s high-quality though. I mean, maybe it’s not a collar? It could be just...a weird-ass choker. That’s probably it. Dave just got you this for...whatever reason. 

Might as well put it on and surprise him when he gets home. You clasp the choker/collar around your neck and sit there. Might as well get up and do some housekeeping. As you stand to get up, you wobble. God, your head is pounding...you close your eyes for a moment and when you reopen them you see Dave standing in the doorway.

“OH, DAVE-”  
  


“Sit.”

You sit back down on the bed. You didn’t do that. What the hell?  
  
“DAVE, WHAT WAS THA-”  
  
“Zip it.”

You can’t talk.

“So, Karks, I’m sure you’ve heard of the talk going around the underground of Earth C.”

You have. Everyone’s been on Earth C for a year now, and things have been running pretty smoothly. It was pretty much perfect. Except for the xenophobia. The underground of Earth C claimed that trolls like you were vicious beasts. But always, they were too cowardly to do anything. You don’t see how this relates to this weird state you’re in.

“Never really liked it. But yesterday, I was walking around that area, and I stopped at this little store. I went in to scare off the shop’s owner but I quickly found myself perusing its shit for sale. And I found that collar.”

You can’t believe your ears. Why would Dave turn against you like this?  
  
“Brought it up to the counter and they told me that it was a...fuck, what’d they call it? A...they called it a ‘con-troll-ing collar’. Slap it on a troll and they’d become your slave, basically. So I bought it. The guy working the counter recognized who I was and even customized it for me, put your sign on it for you.”

Tears well in your eyes. Why? Dave walks closer to you.

“Now in just a few minutes your brain is gonna be putty and ‘Karkat’ won’t exist anymore. You’ll just be a brainless animal like you’re supposed to be.”

This is the worst day of your life. Your boyfriend betrays you and is enslaving you. As you sit there, you can’t help but feel foggy. Oh god, it’s happening, isn’t it? Dave laughs at the look of fear on your face. This better be some elaborate, shitty prank. 

“How are you feeling?”

“FOGGY...I FEEL FOGGY.”

“Good. That shitty little brain of yours is gonna be gone.”

As you sit there, head getting cloudier and cloudier, you feel heat rush down to your groin. A few seconds later, your dick is at full mast. Why are you aroused by this? Is it a collar side-effect, or have you always wanted to be a pet?

“Oh, yeah, that happens too. You’re not just my slave, you’re my cum dumpster.”

Hearing Dave say that makes you throb and moan a little. God, you just...hate this. Or do you? You don’t know.

“On the floor, bitch.”

You drop down onto the floor. Words spill out of your mouth without your consent.

“Y-YES...”

You...you said what you’re supposed to. Dave’s...he’s your master now. He always...has been? Fuck, you need to get these thoughts out of your head! You fight and fight against it, but then, suddenly, something like a jolt of electricity runs through your brain and you collapse fully onto the floor.

“That’s that, then. Get up.”

You rise but stay on the floor. On your hands and knees, like a good pet. That’s what you are.

“Who are you?”

“A...A PET?”

“Yes, good pet. Do pets wear clothes?”

“N-NO.”

“So get them off. You’re a pet, not a person.”

You quickly discard your clothes and stay there like a good boy for your master. Your dick hangs there, drooling pre-cum.

“Do pets speak?”

“NO.”

“Correct again. Get over here.”

You scamper over on all fours and sit obediently.

“Hm...what to call you...you’re not Karkat anymore. Meh, you don’t deserve a name.”

Dave drops his pants revealing his member.

“Get sucking.”

You do.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you’re currently in fucking heaven. Your new bitch is slurping greedily ar your cock. You’re so happy you bought that collar. Quickly, you shoot your load down your greedy slut’s throat. 

“Clean it up.”

He runs his tongue all around your junk, getting every last drop of your seed. Good. Once he’s done, he sits waiting. You look down at him and see nothing behind his eyes. Your dick twitches again.

“Stay here, boy.”

You walk out of the bedroom and grab the second half of your present and return. You smile at his member throbbing needily. He won’t get released for a little bit longer. What you grabbed was the leash, and you clip it to the collar with ease. He is yours now. You whip your phone out and make a quick call. In about thirty minutes, John arrives at the door. You open it without your pet, it’s still in your bedroom.

“So man, what’s up?”

“It worked, dude.”  
  


“Oh shit, really? Nice!”

He offers a high-five. You take it.

“You wanna come and see it?”

“You bet I do.”

You take John to the bedroom and show him what once was Karkat, now sitting there with glazed eyes naked like the beast he is.

“Wow. Pretty effective.”

“Yup.”

What you left out in your story to Karkat was that the person who showed you the shop was John. The two of you have never seen eye to eye with trolls, always thinking that they were the lower lifeform compared to yourself. When John told you about a store that allegedly sold collars that turned trolls into what they should be, you hurried over as soon as you could.

“Guess I gotta buy one myself.”

“Who are you gonna use it on?”

“I dunno. I could grab some rando from the street and slap it on ‘em.”

“Good plan. I might go with you to get it, I could certainly use another one of these.”

“Does it...you know.”

“Try it out.”

  
“Alright!”

John quickly undoes his zipper and gets his flaccid dick out and forcefully shoves it into your pet’s mouth. He takes hold of its horns and starts to facefuck it mercilessly. Pretty quickly, he also cums down its throat and then pulls out, exhausted.

“Holy shit.”

“Right?”

“Can we go and get some more like, right now?”

“Sure.”

You and John walk out of the door and head over to the shop leaving your bitch behind. You and John end up leaving with a collar in hand each. You can’t wait to get more. 


End file.
